Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Monday, 05/02/16 * Ox Rookbane]] to Heather> * Snowstripe : Anyone else getting a Star Trek: The Next Generation vibe right now? * Snowstripe : Ah, spring cleaning! It sure feels good to clean out the Mess and put all those courses in the archive. *Ox: Spring time kicks up my allergies. Speak of the devil... *sniffles* AAAACHOOOO!!! *sniffle* The best time... And I'm not a Star Trek fan :P *Snowstripe : I was just having a wonderful time talking to Denrael Sabretooth. He's so disrespectful to the Elder Gods. :) | Jean Luc Picard is not amused. |( | I also have allergies. My first-cousin-once-removed came over to my apartment today. She is such a cute little girl. :) *Heather: Oh no, Comcast buying DreamWorks must be the reason there's no news about The Serpent's Heir, which was supposed to be released a while ago!!!!! DX | My mom likes Star Trek. I always get it mixed up with Star Wars, neither of which I have seen. ;P Tuesday 05/03/16 * Ox: Yay a geometry test AGAIN today... Plus a kid in House of The Scorpion was born from a cow! I hate the book already! Science!!! * Snowstripe : The Quorum of the Twelve are not amused with this premise. @Heather. there's a lot of stuff to think about and question with Star Trek. You should check it out. * Heather: Maybe I will, probably when I'm older though, I'm not really interested in it. ;) | I just adopted a RWfanfic wiki! (how many ARE there?! XP) *Ox: I just got a free thing for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare because I did all the code thingy for fun. I don't even have an Xbox One so I got a free Calling Card for whenever I do :P | I really want frozen lemonade right now. *Heather: *hands out frozen lemonade popsicles* I just made some! No, I didn't actually. :P I should though, now that you say that, it sounds really good... :) | Lol we were just watching old VHS videos of my oldest brother when he was like 2. It's sooo funny!!!!! XD | I'm just about to go update Defenders! ;) *Snowstripe : The pastor at my mum and dad's church is leaving. :( *Ox: My tongue is on FIREEEEEEEE!!! I can't take spiciness! What I ate wasn't even that spicy!!! The misery! The pain! Oh, I can't do this! *feigns a dramatic death* | and I'm upset that I never knew of Taylor Swift's 1989 World Tour actually had a venue in Cleveland, Ohio. That's not far from me for frap sakes! Uggggghhhhh!!! I miss SO MUCH!!! *Snowstripe : Just so ye know, my blog on the Redwall Wars Wiki has a new rp on it. I really should put up a rule on advertisements like this. Wednesday, 05/04/16 *Ox: Whoo-wee! Did I MAKE Chapter 32 a doozy! Quite some action all in that one chapter, and I still have more planned battles and skirmishes to add, too! *Snowstripe : I'm listening to Starman right now. "There's a starman waiting in the sky, he'd like to meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds there's a starman watching from afar, he's told us not to blow, 'cos he knows it's all worthwhile he told me: let the children lose it, let the children use it, let the children boogie" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpLw8VW-R7I *Ox: I decided to rock a new style with my hair after taking a shower. Doubt it even looks good xD | I have no decent pairs of earbuds or headphones and I am so peeved over it... Thursday, 05/05/16 * Heather: Stupid microwave isn't working, so right now I'm eating leftver pasta that was slightly warmed on the wood stove, and the cheese didn't even melt. XP Whateves. It still tastes good. | I finally managed to remember to set the date! Another one of those things I need to get into a habit of. ;P Friday, 5/6/16 *Ox: If you play Destiny, there's only one word that will bother many: "Xur". | Get to skip Math and Science today for a little "Party" for completing a side-course that everyone in our school has to do. D.A.R.E? Anyone? *Ox: I went to a friend's birthday party and it was a BLAST. Whiffle ball, Capture The Flag, and Kickball. I was a hoot of laughter! *Heather: Cool! :D | Feels like we're roughing it without the microwave. XP | We made a crazy cake!!! ^^ yummmmmmm..... Saturday, 05/07/16 * Snowstripe : D'isciples '''A'sk 'R'eceive 'E'xpect? @Ox: You were alive in '89? I just read something about a Taylor Swift 1989 World Tour. *Ox: *facepaw* I thought we established an estimation for my age. No, DARE means Drug Abuse Resistance Education. Well, the acronym has changed since 2nd grade to meet the new DARE Curriculum for higher grades. *Snowstripe : Well, I guess the curriculum that they had at my school back in 2nd grade in 2002 is different from the stuff now. Heck, the world's different than it was back then. For example, I have a beard now, grew my hair out, and... something else I forget. I estimated like 15 or something, but then you mentioned some 1989 World Tour. Plus, isn't Taylor like 27 or something? | Just went and saw Captain America: Civil War. Still don't know where the heck Wakanda is. *Ox: 2016-1989 = 27 so yeah. Apparently everyone went to the one in Columbus (friends of mine, my parent's friends). So upset that we didn't go. | A new drawing for my next Redwall Fanfiction is being created as we speak. It's fun to add some little teasers and hints with pictures. *Heather: Was it a good movie? My older brothers went and saw it like yesterday I think. I'm not really interested in that kinda movie, so whatever. ;P Grew your hair out? Like how long? My brother's hair is like almost to his shoulders. (and curly. teehee) XD *Ox: I want to do my hair like Brendon Urie for some reason. Probably because my glasses similar to his so it would be interesting. Try the "Ready to Go" music video, 2nd scene for a reference. It's so cool how he has a personality and tries to be himself and not what people want him to be. '''Sunday, 05/08/16 * Snowstripe : @Heather: I have it about eight inches long. It was pretty interesting, save I never understood why none of the characters wanted to just sit down and talk about their problems. @Ox, I just looked up Brendon Urie. The people who check my chrome history are going to be so confused due to their being no rhyme or reason to where I go and what I do. XD *Ox: tbh I'm jealous of Brendon for some odd reason and I don't know why! he's got quite a vocal range. | It's Mother's Day! Too bad that Victoria won't get anything from me! *Snowstripe : I have no girlfriend, and my fanon ex-wives are both either dead or still holding the grudge. *Ox: I think mine is holding a grudge still, too. Waiting for Father's Day because I know things will happen ;) *Heather: My fortune cookie said "You will soon gain something you have always wanted." Ooh, what could it be? An Ipad? A horse? Lol ;) | I made my mom a card with pop out flowers, and instead of making paper ones like usual, I used real pressed ones! (I have bazillions) It looks really cool! :) *Ox: I tried to get something on my Xbox with funds from a card I bought, but then it said "You do not have enough money in your account, probably because of estimated sales tax." I nearly died. | I have a concert tonight because I had to take a music class this semester, and I'm nervous because we'll be front and center stage for probably MANY many many many people in our little town here in Ohio. | Can you believe it? We made it to Nation News as the idiots of America! With one school receiving threats each week (From shootings, to bombs, to poison in the ventilations), many schools getting them, UGH. Monday, 05/09/16 ' *Snowstripe : Reminds me of one kid in my sophomore class who said he was God. *smh* *Heather: Whaaaa?! *pffffft* XP Wee-yurd... | I think it was... 2 Kings 9:8, (or was it 8:9?) in the King James Bible. Wow. That word had a pretty different meaning back then. o.O | Ooooooh look what I found. i just ate dessert, but still... *puddle of drool on keyboard* XD *Ox: I had a concert last night for school because I was "required" to take a music class. I was so nervous because I could feel the spotlight beaming down on me and I was front and center stage! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Snowstripe : I took trombone back in the day. xD I feel so old. I wasn't too good, but I paid attention, at least when two girls behind me weren't gossiping. '''Tuesday, 05/10/16 ' *Ox: I am so ticked off. Idiots at lunch robbed me of something I bought and ended up throwing it away. Also, did I ever mention '''my brother is annoying as heck? He is the bane on my existence and I will never get over it. | The Taylor Swift Pandora is good. :) *Snowstripe : Speaking of Pandora, I was just watched a video with my nephew pressing a button to turn back on the Pandora Disney music he was listening to. It was on a timer, so it cute to see him click it back on. :) When the ads came on, though, he'd keep clicking it. XD Wednesday 5/11/16 *Ox: Lol :) | The new Panic! At The Disco music video for "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" would've been good if only the editing was good. Poor Urie was eaten by Cthulu or something... | Ok, I actually started to get into watching Attack on Titan last night. Jeez by Episode 5 or 6, you get to witness an entire squad with the Main Character obliterated. I had a quick snack of M&Ms afterword and burped, nearly throwing up. I'm fighting the gore and trying to enjoy the show!!! *Heather: @Snow lol cute. XD One time, my 2 or 3 year old foster cousin was walking back and forth in the living room, and I was sitting in a chair, and he kept staring at me, so I stared back at him, and he was just walking back and forth, staring at me and giggling. Apparently it was pretty funny. :D Him and his sister are the only little kids I've ever actually liked. :) *Snowstripe : ... And now it's time to play a little game I like to call "Guess Their Occupation"! We have our first contestant, Heather, and we have the first person we grabbed off the streets, Ox Rookbane! *clap sound effect* Alright, now Heather, you have four guesses. If you haven't guessed correctly what Ox's occupation is within those four guesses, you lose! But if you do, you get... *drumroll* the ability to only use emoticons to communicate for one day! Who doesn't like emoticons? I do! *Heather: Hmm. Do I have a timer or anything? Thursday, 05/12/16 * Ox: Are you saying I'm a homeless bumpkin or loser who just waddles the streets?! I'm better than that!!! Heather, tell him I'm correct?! Please?! PLEASE?! I'm just an old badger trying to live the rest of his days in peace and harmony! | Now after the drama... Conflux of Time is finished and I should be porting it to my other ones today. Wattpad is always first so that I can read it mobile so I can catch mistakes that are confidential. Friday 5/13/16 *Ox: The one and only Friday the 13th this year is today! Anyways, Ruth B's Lost Boy is a REALLY good song. Saturday 05/14/16 * Heather: So did you have an unlucky day? XP jk | Okay... Yeah, he's just an old Badger Lord warrior. ;) | I had a dream about Jack Frost! His hair was blue though, I don't know why. ;P But it was cool anyway! :D Get it... cool... XP *Ox: Lots of my parent's friends and family friends are passing away this year... Why does God keep taking everyone from us? I swear our family has a bad omen about us. | so tired after standing in very cold wind that numbed my hands. Also, I HATE coffee. It's disgusting. *Heather: :( | I don't like coffee either. :P Once I took a bite of my yogurt, then sniffed my mom's coffee, (yeah on purpose, why do I do these things to myself...) and almost gagged. My nose was burning, and my peach yogurt tasted like coffee. XP | If you'd like to see the Dragon's Edge me and Spikes built, I have some pics right here! ;) *Ox: My mom yelled at me for spitting and scraping my tongue to get rid of the flavor. And also, I saw those pictures of that Dragon's Edge thingy. Pretty cool! I've wanted a tree house for soooo long, but there is literally NO TREES that I can build one on... Only small crabapple trees... | I think I'm gonna start a Wikia about myself so it's easy to edit and keep track of my writings. *Heather: Thanks! We worked hard on that! :) Gotta make a fort with what you have... maybe you could make an underground one? ;) A bunker. | A whole wiki about yourself? You could just write that stuff on HR if ya want. Just sayin'. | That was really weird, for a few minutes, Wikia wasn't working at all for me. I started to panic, but it's fine now. :P | Ackk I don't think I can live until June 24th! XP *Snowstripe : @Ox: You already have a Wiki though. *cough*..says the person who has three*cough cough* @Heather: Is that when school gets out for you or something? | Anybody seen my profile pic yet? It's epic. B) *Heather: Haha, no, we don't really take a break from school in summer, we just kinda do whatever, whenever. It's the (possible) release date for season 4 of DD. it's annoying when people keep saying it's season 3 of RttE, but it's actually season 4, and we don't know the name of it. >< Or the episode names, or the new tribe who's supposed to appear in it. All i know is that the Chief will be played by Adelaide Kane. but yeah. ;P | "Without words, we'd all be speechless." Lol Hank has so many good quotes, i could just quote him all day. Same with Eddy Novacheck. XD Sunday, 05/15/16 *Ox: My Wikia. What's cool about it is that I've finally found some things on the interwebz to add some pretty cool stuff to it. | We get out BEFORE Memorial Day which is rare, but that means the 2nd day of school is on my birthday q.q | For some reason I want to scream out a motivational speech about how people must fight... *cough* Attack on Titan has one like every episode xD *Snowstripe : You guys okay with the background I made us? I'm trying to find a way to resize it so that it won't be repeated. *Ox: Better than mine that I got over on my Wikia xD | i'm bored and hungry. *sigh* looks like another Sunday where my metabolism gets a workout after I stuff my face. I literally get no fat on me :3 *Heather: I think I like the one we had before better, but this one's cool too. ;) I can like never get a picture the right size for a background. I mean look at this one. It looks cool, but it does repeat partway, though it's not really that noticeable. XP | Have I told you guys yet about my SP wiki? The theme and home page are pretty pitiful, I've been working on content lately. I'll go try to fix it up. XP *Ox: Trying to find out how to change the name of Founder to something else :P | the best thing about drumsticks icecream cones is the chocolate at the very bottom of the cone :3 Monday, 05/16/16 *Heather: There, I fixed up the theme of my SP wiki. Looks munch betterer now. ;) ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations